powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DYBAD
���� Hi DYBAD,what happens if a human is transformed into both transcendent angel and transcendent demon? i mean how powerful will h be? and one more question it's about monoteistic deity physiology,when the user is transformed into supreme being is he basically a true omnipotent being,and is it permanent? Idan647 (talk) 18:15, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Goooood Morning onii-chan :D I'm rested up and ready for you to join at lunch time :D Imouto 00:18, August 7, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hello there. There are some things I don't understand about Simulation Creation. I know it is not your power, but can you help me out, here? CrystalStorm51 (talk) 04:18, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Imbued Devilhood/Demonicness: usable but needs better name Omniformity: Omnifarious Card Generation: usable Appearance Alteration Immunity: Immutability Recoil Immunity: usable, connected to Impact Immunity and Kinetic Energy Manipulation IP-banning users - ? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:21, August 10, 2016 (UTC) What brought that one out? --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Say, I think Kuopiofi mixed our messages to him up when he responded to us. The response to the ideas, like Card Generation, were mine, I was the one who PMed him about those ideas. So just so you know. Sorry for the mix up. CrystalStorm51 (talk) 13:48, August 10, 2016 (UTC) hi hi Hi hi onii-chan :D Sleep well? Imouto 21:24, August 11, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hiya onii-chan I will try to join after dinner or during your lunch if not take care and have a great day :D Imouto 19:05, August 12, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hey hey Hey onii-chan I'm on right now ;) Not sure if you're joining before my curfew if not take care o/ Imouto 00:58, August 13, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Portable infoboxes Hey hey :) I've been working with Imouto-tan in chat today to build your portable infoboxes, and we came up with what think is a great, simple solution. It still allows you to have your multicolored infoboxes by setting } to a color name and the boxes look exactly like the ones you currently have. Please stop by User:CzechOut/Infobox example and take a look! Thanks :) — CzechOut 21:46, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Ready and waiting for you onii-chan :D I slept in all morning so I'm full of energy! Imouto 23:00, August 14, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Good morning Hi hi onii-chan!! :D I actually rested up nice and good today so I'm ready for you to join at anytime unless the rain makes the wifi suck any more. Imouto 23:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi onii-chan :D waiting warmly for you to join :D Imouto 22:24, August 16, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hi hi See you at lunch time :D Imouto 22:35, August 17, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie I'm already waiting for you :P Hi hi See you at lunch time right :D? Imouto 23:19, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Can you please rejoin? I'll listen Imouto 02:52, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Please at least a good night? Imouto 03:03, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I refuse to sleep then, not until you join Imouto 03:11, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I know that I was being selfish but I was called away to do chores and I really am sorry for only taking interest in things that I like it's just that only think about myself a lot and never you. I'm really sorry for being a meanie ;( Imouto 03:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sneak hug *huggles onii-chan* Imouto 03:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Not until onii-chan gives me a hug Imouto 04:28, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okay I understand :( sleep well Imouto 12:47, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie *glomp* Imouto 13:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hi hi onii-chan will I be seeing you tonight? Imouto 20:25, August 19, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm heading to bed early tonight onii-chan cause I stayed up too late yesterday See you tomorrow o/ Imouto 02:51, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie nighty night then onii-chan wuv you Imouto 17:21, August 20, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Morning Onii-chan GOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOORNNNNIIIINNNNG OOOOOOONNNIIIIIIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!!! *glomp* Imouto 22:23, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Knew you would like it ;) Imouto 23:17, August 21, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I finished the 11th WIzard Saint earlier and currently revising the 8th MOOOOOOOORRNNNIIIINGGGGG!!! Okie dokie oooonnniiiii-chaaaaaan!!! I'm busy resting and editing :P Just got done with training new hires at work Imouto 22:02, August 23, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Sleep well onii-chan :D See you at lunch time later Imouto 12:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Hahaha okie dokie :D okie dokie :D I'll be waiting for you then ;) Imouto 21:59, August 25, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan what is the meaning of pure willpower,and how you can rewrite yourself to be whatever you want to be just by pure willpower? Idan647 (talk) 06:31, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Nighty night Going into work early today and getting off early too :D Sleep well and see you at lunch :) Imouto 12:38, August 26, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie :D See you then ;) Imouto 00:02, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan nighty night onii-chan :D Imouto 04:31, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Okie dokie I don't think that she'll notice the connection if not pointed out to her Sleep well and see you at lunch Imouto 13:27, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hehehe it turned out better than expected :D which is a plus yeah and see you at lunch Imouto 21:12, August 28, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Will there ever be a creation for Transcendent Lycanthrope page? It bothers me that theres not a single one. I get that theres Transcedent werebeast byt Lycanthropy is a page for its own in my opinion I Figure it out Hay DYBAD you remember our chat on changes on John Mercer, well I think I figured out about renemi g his Known Arsenal to Main Foundations what do u think Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Ok meet you there, at what time Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) You might be right about, so what about Fundamental Aspects sounds better?? Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thank you DYBAD! Your the best, these ideas will come in great handy. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Thanks again bro, I really appreciate it a lot and the pic is beautiful and perfect. Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) nighty night onii-chan :D Imouto 14:41, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan I'm about to go into my next class and won't be on until 1pm for you :P Imouto 20:56, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan hahaha very true actually :D I'm on right now :p Imouto 23:27, August 30, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Sorry onii-chan I took note about everything you said tonight I'm really sorry that we didn't talk much I just don't feel good tonight See you tomorrow night :) Imouto 03:34, August 31, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan okie dokie *glomp* Let's talk more tomorrow Imouto 03:49, August 31, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Ready to chat with you now onii-chan! :D Imouto 00:17, September 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Sorry for leaving but I felt myself falling to sleep and didn't want to be silent when you returned either :) but thank chu onii-chan :D Sleep well and take care! Imouto 13:24, September 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you at lunch onii-chan! Imouto 21:20, September 1, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan Nighty night Feel asleep at the desk again ^u^ Just wishing you good night :D Imouto 05:20, September 3, 2016 (UTC)Imouto-tan